


When it Rains

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Childhood, First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lazarus, who prompted "sleepovers".  Watch me deviate like woah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/gifts).



When Tim was a kid, he always wanted to have a sleepover. His dad told him that that was something for girls, so on the nights when his dad was gone late for work, Tim would make himself a sandwich, then pile his stuffed animals in front of his computer and debrief them on his progress on the mystery of Batman and Robin's identities. Even as a child, Tim had always found having a soundboard to bounce his ideas off of very helpful — even if they didn't talk back.

It's been years since then and Tim has grown up a lot, but those nights stick in his mind like peanut butter to the roof of his mouth and jam to his tongue. Friends come and go, and Tim has play dates and study dates: They pile on his bed with pencil and paper, and argue over math formulas. Tim has his first kiss while debating the atomic mass of Palladium.

Sometimes it's hard to remember that he's the youngest; sometimes it's frustrating and glaringly obvious. Sometimes it's him and Kon. He never expects Kon, and then he doesn't know what to do with him. He never forgets he's there. Kon makes his head spin and makes him angry, and they sit in his bedroom with hot chocolate and watch the snow fall.

Kon sneaks in his windows and sleeps in his bed when he gets lonely or when he argues with someone else on the team. They kiss in the dark with the rain pounding down on the metal roof, Kon's cold fingertips resting on Tim's bare hips.

Years later, Tim sits alone in bed and hates the rain.


End file.
